Small Things
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: AU. Ethan breaks a family photography. Can Cal reassure his brother that sometimes small things can be fixed? One shot.


16 year old Cal was up in his bedroom working on some homework that was due the following day. He was reading his biology textbook when he suddenly heard the sound of breaking glass. The sound made him jump and immediately his big brotherly instinct kicked in. Running down the stairs, taking two steps at a time he expected to see blood and his little brother injured. Instead he saw 3 year old Ethan sitting down on the floor with tears rolling down his cheeks and something in his little hands. Cal knelt down beside him and saw what Ethan was holding. It was a photo of their grandma. And in front of him the remaining shards of glass from the photo frame.

"Cal...me brwoke the picture." Ethan sniffed.

"But, it was an accident, Eth." Cal told him.

Ethan shook his head.

"Mum is gowing to be angrwy with me."

"No, she won't. She'll understand." Cal tried to reassure his brother.

But, Ethan wouldn't listen to him. He got up off the floor and ran upstairs to their bedroom just as their mother returned from the shops. Matilda saw her youngest son run out of the living room and up the stairs. She hung up her coat and entered the room where she saw her eldest picking up the shards of glass.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Oh," Cal replied as he stood up. "Ethan broke the picture frame by accident."

"And that's why he's upset." She answered finally realising why her youngest was crying.

Cal nodded. Matilda was about to head up to see if Ethan was alright, but Cal stopped her.

"Mum, let me." He said. "He thinks you'll be angry with him."

Matilda placed a hand on Cal's shoulder.

"Okay. Tell him I'm not angry with him."

Matilda then went into the kitchen to start unpacking the shopping and preparing the dinner. Heading upstairs Cal noticed the door to the bedroom he shared with Ethan was closed. He knew with the door closed Ethan was really upset with what had happened. He knew it wouldn't be easy getting Ethan to open up. Once Ethan was upset about something there wasn't an easy way of getting him to talk. Yet, being his brother and his big brother Cal knew just how to make Ethan talk to him. As a baby Ethan a sensitive child. He used to cry at night whenever he was scared. Their mum had tried to calm him down by rocking him. It never worked. So Cal had tried one night and to his surprise Ethan began to settle down. Since then whenever Etha was upset Cal was always the one person he would go to for comfort. Knowing his brother relied on him for reassurance and comfort Cal took this seriously. Ethan would always be his priority. He would always be there for his little brother whenever he needed him. Opening the door gently, Cal walked in. He expected to see Ethan snuggled up on top of his blanket, his back turned away from him. He didn't. He looked towards his bed. Ethan wasn't there either. About to look in their mum's bedroom Cal heard a slight sniffle coming from under the bed. Walking over to where the sound was coming from Cal knelt down and peered underneath. There huddled up in a tight ball sucking his thumb was Ethan. Cal could see the tears rolling down his face.

"Nibbles?" Cal called out holding out his hand. "Come here."

Ethan crawled out and flung his arms around Cal's neck. Cal's heart broke as he heard his little brother cry into his shoulders. He stroked the back of his head trying to soothe him. He felt Ethan tighten his hold on him.

"Mum is angrwy with me." Said a muffled voice.

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No, she's not. She knows it was an accident."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Cal felt Ethan pull away from him. Ethan looked at him wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"I've got an idea." Cal said. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow and then we can buy a new frame for grandma's photo? How do you like the sound of that?"

Ethan smiled and threw his arms around Cal's neck once more. Cal chuckled. He picked Ethan up and the two of them headed back downstairs.


End file.
